The Lost Legend
by VerdeICe
Summary: This one of Hyrules lost legends. In this story Zelda was never born and the hero died as a baby. Their replacements are half hazard backup plans with each of them born the wrong gender. How will these failures stop Ganondorf?


**Prologue**

Somewhere in Hyrule a baby was born. This child would have had a great and terrible destiny, as somewhere in the desert a dark king would rise. The young one was born with blond hair and brave eyes. But alas, the young child did not make it, because destiny dose not always fallow a strait path and evil sometimes hits its mark.

But the evil of this world would not go uncontested.

In an ancient palace rebuilt many times over there was a great king. He had a child of his own. A 'Spirit Maiden'. Or at least that is what the old sages said would rule his kingdom someday. But, this king did not have any daughters. He only had a son. This son would not possess power wisdom though wise. No one would think he would not see visions or seal great evils. Nothing but the tittle of 'prince' would be given to this boy. With great wisdom and a strong heart he would be the only defense against the great evil. He may not look like a Maiden and may also not quite live up to the name 'Zelda' but he will certainly be a part of something.

Somewhere later in Hyrule another baby would born. She had blond hair and brave eyes. The couple of simple shop keepers will find her in field of flowers. She will learn more about sales, saving, not really much about fighting.

* * *

 **The First War**

The dark king is now on the boarders of Hyrule. The prince Zelda is commander of the troops, they respect him and trust him even though he dose not possess the power of the triforce. Zelda is currently in a war tent looking at maps. He dose not seem very worried about the situation. The problem is under control in his opinion. Yes, Ganondorf is a threat. But he was not the princess and he would not sit idle like his predecessors. There was nothing for this evil to take from the kingdom. He believed he could win. That was until one of his men came in with some urgent news.

"Sire! The Dark king is moving through our forces!"

Zelda looks up in surprise. "How many casualties?"

"Th-there are no casualties. He is just moving through them and coming directly here. Sire, I would ask you retreat!"

"Retreat? Why? We are winning are we not?"

"Sire please, he is coming for you!"

Zelda takes a moment to think before answering calmly "I see, though it would be unwise for me to stay it would be even more unwise to abandon my men."

The soldier reply's in an urgent voice. "Sire please."

Zelda responds with a gentle smile and says, "There is nothing to fear. I can defend myself. I do not have anything he wants, we will win and he will be the one to retreat."

"Or he will kill you."

"... that jus-"

A hand slowly moves the curtains of the tent and as a dark and guttural laugh breaks through conversation. The prince looks up and takes in a sharp breath as slowly it all sinks in.

This was the great evil of Hyrule.

"Zelda." he said with devious smile.

The soldier in the room charged at the man, Zelda quickly shouted for him to stop but it was to late as Ganondorf brutally hits the man across his face denting the soldiers helmet and causing him to fly out of the tent.

"You will regret that." Zelda says.

The king lets out a short laugh in response.

"You are no princess. Who are you boy?"

"I am Zelda, prince of Hyrule."

Ganondorf blinks and stands there for a moment staring at the boy before letting out a booming laugh.

"Prince Zelda? Now I know for certain that the gods have gone mad... or your people are desperate."

Zelda carefully unsheathes his sword and walks around the table he was seated at to face Ganondorf.

"What do you plan to do? Fight me? I do not sense any kind of magic in within, no triforce, you will only fall."

Zelda smiles, "You act as if I do not have a plan Dark King."

Ganondorf grins madly before lunging at Zelda but he is quickly cut short during his attack as the sword Zelda holds points at his neck. It is then that Ganondorf notices it is a weapon of the sages. He sneers at it in disgust.

"That cannot kill me."

"I am aware, but it can stop you."

Ganondorf grunts then quickly drives his weapon into the princes stomach. The young man falls over utterly surprised as his blood flows down onto the floor.

"I will not disagree with you _Zelda_. Unfortunate that _you_ are not enough to stop me though."

Just as the dark king began to believe victory would be easy a high pitched sound rings louder and louder in the distance before it becomes painful. Ganondorf puts his hands to his ears and backs away in pain. It is constant and unforgiving and it drives the king out of tent and he uses his magic to leave somewhere far. The noise soon stops.

The soldier on the floor gets up, it seems the hit was not as bad as it looked, though he could not take of his helmet. He shakes his head and looks around for a moment before he notices Zelda on the floor. He quickly gets up and sees that the Prince is still somehow alive. Soon he calls for healers and many people come rushing in to help.

* * *

 **The Shopkeeper Hero**

Link is now 15 years old. She is old enough to tend to the front counter while her parents are away. No one should be comeing in today, because today the prince has fully recovered from the war and the whole town is away to celibate. So instead of tending to the shop she decides to take a nap on the floor. Still, the unexpected happens and someone walks in. It is an older woman.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?"

The old woman walks up to the girl on the floor and pokes her with a cane.

"Young lady? Do you run this shop? Young lady? Wake up?"

Link rolls over and ignores her, hoping that she will give up. But the woman doesn't and after a hard poke to the head Link sighs deeply and gets up.

"There you are, I need help."

Link isnt much for conversation. So she just stares at the old woman.

"... well, I need to know how to get the the palace. I have never had to go there before and now that I have to I find every shop but yours closed and every person in town except you gone."

Link shrugs her solders and scratches her head. The old woman continues.

"Can you point me in the right direction?"

Link points off to some direction in the distance.

The old woman stares at the wall in that direction then turns back to Link. "Now that isn't much help little miss. Oh, I have an idea! Why don't you just take me there huh? How dose that sound?"

Link smiles in response to this excited to have something better to do, she quickly gets up and digs around the shops weapons. The old woman laughs a witch like laugh and walks outside.

"Ill be waiting for you, glad to see you so eager to help an old woman like me."

After some time Link runs out the door with a cheap sword and shield. They are both unused and mostly just ornamental. She is really excited about leaving the shop.

"So what is your name?"

Link looks up and softly says "Link."

"Link? Isnt that a boys name?"

Link blush's and nods her head.

"Well, I guess there is nothing wrong with that. Link, nice to meet you."

The journey to the palace was full of odd tales told by the old woman. Link even learned the reason why she needed to be there. The old woman had a few grandsons who were a part of the war and she came from an old family. When they arrived at the castle gates Link soon came to realize the short adventure she had with this woman had come to a close with no conflict. Something about that made her feel disappointed. The old woman walked up the the palace doors then turned around as the guards opened them and shouted, "Link! Your coming aren't you?"

Link smiles and noddes enthusiastically before running after her. The palace doors shut behind them.


End file.
